Capture My Heart
by Seiyuki Narimaru
Summary: Himeno works for a secret agency and her specialty is Shadow Fighting. She goes on a top-secret mission with her sister, who happens to be a hacker. During her mission she meets a man who works for her agency. They have always been rivals but now she has
1. Memories of the First Day

Mission: Capture my Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear, just the story line. That's all.

Summary: Himeno works for a secret agency and her specialty is Shadow Fighting. She goes on a top-secret mission with her sister, who happens to be a hacker. During her mission she meets a man who works for her agency. They have always been rivals but now she has to save him. Can she set aside the differences with him or will she abandon her mission to save him?

Chapter 1: Memories of the First Day

Himeno sat at her desk and typed on her computer. She came across a webpage and quickly closed out of it. She realized that the page contained information under security. Since it was coded, she could not to hack into it. Her hacking skills were horrible and she would probably trip an alarm system or something. Tired and hungry, she clicked out of the Internet and leaned back in her chair.

"Agent Shadow?"

The voice startled Himeno and she fell back in the chair. She landed on the floor and saw her friend, Sakura looking at her.

"You're so dense, Agent Shadow," she said.

Himeno scoffed and stood up. She wiped herself off and looked at the papers that Sakura was holding.

"What are those?" Himeno asked.

Sakura handed her the papers. "It's your next mission. I don't know what it's about but the chief insists that you hurry to it ASAP."

Himeno glanced at the papers and then her sister. "I just came back from a mission! Why doesn't the chief ever assign Kira to a mission?"

Sakura smiled and looked at her. "She never tells me. I'm just happy working here," she sighed.

"Ask her. She probably wants Kira here for the tracing system that she designed."

Himeno sat at her desk and looked at the folder. She took the papers out of the folder and looked at them. She closed her eyes.  
_  
_

_Flashback_  
_  
Himeno walked through the city and saw a bank being robbed. She couldn't let it go on so she decided to save the bank. Kira was at home and so Himeno was by herself. She walked into the bank and the robbers pointed guns at her._

"Get down on the ground or we'll shoot!"

"Hurry up!"

Himeno ignored them and kept walking toward the people. She untied them  
and told them to run. The people were too scared so they didn't run.

"Why are you standing there?! Run away!" She shouted.

"We can't. They'll shoot us."

One of the robbers ran toward her and cocked his gun.

"Now you die, bitch!"

Himeno smiled and heard the gunfire. She closed her eyes and the bullet stopped. She turned away and became enshrouded by shadows.

"I guess you have no idea who you're dealing with, huh?"

She took the bullet in her hand and dropped it to the floor.

"What are you?!"

Himeno ran toward the robber with such speed and grace. She snuck up behind him and kicked him in the back. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Terrified of her presence, the other robber pointed his gun toward her. Himeno turned to face him and she smiled. He held his gun with a trembling hand and pointed it toward her. She used her power to turn off all the lights. She knew she could fight well in the dark and this was her opportunity to show it. Little did she know, she was being watched through the camera.

"This is one of the girls I told you about, pretty good so far, huh?"

"Are you sure it's her, Agent Ice?"

The agent looked at her boss. "I've never been this sure since we found  
Agent Wind. Can we use her assistance, Lieutenant Takairyu?"

Takairyu stared at the picture. "We could, if we ever see her after this."

Ice looked at her. "What are you talking about, ma'am?"

"Look at the picture, Ice. She's gone."

Ice looked at the picture and gasped. Everything was back to normal and Himeno was gone.

A couple days later, Himeno came face to face with Agent Ice.

"You must be Himeno Awayuki. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Himeno stared at the girl. "How do you know my name?"

"My name is Agent Ice and we've been looking for you."

"Why?"

"You'll learn soon enough." Ice disappeared and left a paper on the ground. Himeno picked it up and looked at it.

_End Flashback_

Himeno opened her eyes and stared at the paperwork. **_'That's how I ended up here. A couple months later, they found out about Kira and her incredible hacking skills. We've been working here ever since. We're only 17 and we're secret agents! We're still in high school for crying out loud!'_**

She picked up her briefcase and put the folder inside. Kira walked over with  
their coats and her bag. Himeno put her coat on and they walked out.

A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't too short. I thought I would try something new so if you don't like it, tell me in your review.  



	2. Rescue Mission

Mission Shadow 

Chapter 2: Rescue

Himeno woke up a little early and went downstairs. She turned on the television and her eyes widened. Her father was on the news and he was talking about a new book that he had just finished. She smliled and proceeded to go to the kitchen.

"Dad," Himeno said quietly.

Kira walked downstairs and saw the television. She looked at Himeno and smiled.

"Maybe today after work, we can see them."

Himeno nodded and looked up. "Yeah, we can."

They ate breakfast and put their clothes on. Himeno stopped Kira at the door and smiled.

"Don't forget that today you show your stuff in front of the Lieutenent,"

Himeno said.

Kira grabbed her coat and nodded. "I think I shoud be able to pass the test. Moving things with my mind and passing through solid objects are pretty good abilities."

They arrived at work and sat down. Before Kira could put her coat up, she was called into the Lieutenent's office.

"Kira!"

She turned around and walked to the office. Takairyu sat in her chair and signaled for Kira to shut the door.

"You wanted to see me, ma'am?"

Takairyu nodded. "Your sister tells me that you wanna start going on missions, is that true?"

Kira bowed. "Yes. I wanted to show you what I could do so that you might consider putting me on a mission, although I'm just a hacker. I thought I could help Himeno. She's been complaining about going out alone."

Takairyu smiled and stood up. She walked over to Kira and gave her a paper.

"I've been thinking about giving Himeno a partner. I look forward to seeing what you can do, Kira. You test will be at 13:00 hours. I hope you're ready."

Kira clicked her heels together and saluted. "Yes, ma'am!"

The time of Kira's test arrived and everyone gathered in the training hall. Himeno and Kira stood in the locker room. Kira hurried and changed while Himeno sat down.

"Wish me luck Himeno!"

Himeno smiled and looked at Kira. "Yeah, good luck."

Kira walked through the long hall and into the training room. Takairyu held up her hand and everyone became quiet.

"Attention please! Everyone, we have a new trainee. Give her your attention so she can put on her best performance."

Kira stood in the middle of the floor. The door opened and robots with lasers came out toward her. Kira held her hand out and stopped one of the robots.

"Hold it right there!"

She crushed it with her hand and another robot shot a laser at her. The laser went right through her and she ran toward it. The robots kept firing at her and she kept running through them. Takairyu looked at her in amazement.

_**'I thought she was just a hacker. I had no idea she had these kinds of powers. She will be a useful agent and by working with Himeno, they'll accomplish so much. Yes, Kira will work with Himeno. I hope I made the right decision.'**_

She kept looking at Kira, who was still fighting. Kira went for the final robot and she ran through it. She quickly held her hand out and crushed it. Her test was over and she was applauded. Himeno ran down to her sister and hugged her.

"Good job!"

She turned her attention to Takairyu. She stood up and held her hand up.

"I'd like to congradulate you, Kira! I have decided to test your skills, and this is the perfect time. Your first mission will be with Agent Shadow."

Takairyu walked out of the room and everyone filed out after her. Kira sat at her desk and looked at her computer screen. She pulled up the webpage that was encoded. She noticed that the page was linked to Europe so she decided to look into it a little more. She was bored so she started typing some words and Himeno came up behind her.

"What are you working on?"

Kira turned away from her screen and saw Himeno. She quickly covered the screen but Himeno moved her hand. Her eyes widened and she looked at Kira.

"That looks like the site I was on yesterday."

Kira turned back to the screen and kept typing.

"Well unlike you, I'm incredibly great at hacking. I'm almost in there, just a few more---got it!"

"Are you in?"

"Oh yeah. Here's the wierd part, it seems like someone was here before me. I think the information is still intact. However, the person that was here was caught and captured. He recently escaped as he is on the run. His name is Hayate and I believe that he is a---wait hold on!" Kira caught sight of something on the screen.

"He's an agent too. I hear that he attends high school, just like us and he works for this agency. That's all there is though."

Himeno nodded and picked up her coat. "Let's go home. I wanna see them before we leave."

Kira turned off the computer and grabbed her things. Himeno looked at the floor and frowned.

**_'I hope my new assignment has nothing to do with him. If it does then, can I really set aside my differences with him? I know we've been rivals, but I never thought he would be in one of my missions. Most importantly, I never thought of him in that way.'_**

Kira noticed that Himeno was deep in thought. She still went over to her and hit her in the head with the folder she was carrying.

"Let's go before I leave you behind," she said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked through the gate to the house and Himeno still had her head down.

"Okay! That's enough Himeno! What in the hell is wrong with you? Are you feeling okay?" Kira asked.

Himeno quickly snapped out of her daze and looked up. "I'm fine. It's nothing wrong with me."

"Miss Himeno! Miss Kira!"

Himeno walked up to the short bald man.

"Hello Mr. Tanaka," she said.

Kira smiled. "Hello."

They walked by him and into the living room. Himeno saw her parents and sisters on the couch. Their father ran up to them.

"Himeno! Kira!"

Kira looked at him and smiled. "Greetings everyone."

Mawata turned to face them. "Hope to see you two in school tomorrow."

Himeno nodded. "Of course."

"We've missed you girls lately, with your work and everything," Natsue said in a dissapointing tone.

Kira looked at her. "We're here now and the boss said we only work part-time now."

"I think we should get to bed, Kira. It's getting kinda late," Himeno said.

"Yeah, you're right."

They went to thier room and Himeno looked out of the window. She stared at the small plant that they kept there.

**_'I'm glad to see that they're taking care of you, Mom. I think we'll be here for a while. Sometimes I start to worry about my job. I worry about not coming home from an assignment. It's almost like I'm scared. Even with these abilities that I have learned, I still fear these things.'_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira was surprised when Hayate showed up for school the next day.

"Himeno, look. It's Hayate."

Himeno blinked in disbelief. "You're kidding. I thought that you said he was captured."

Kira looked at her and sat down. "The file said that he had escaped. He's been on the run from Dr. D's henchmen for a while now."

Himeno nodded. "I see. Well, it's good that he managed to escape."

They went inside the building and into their homeroom. Kira sat down and Himeno kept looking at the papers and Hayate glanced over at her.

"Himeno?"

Himeno quickly stashed the papers and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Nice to see you in school again."

Himeno blushed and looked away from him.

"Glad to be back, Hayate."

She heard the bell ring and closed her folder. She put it inside her bag and looked at the teacher. She couldn't help but glance at Hayate from the corner of her eye.

**_'Until now, I never noticed how cute Hayate is. Oh my gosh! My heart is pounding like crazy, but then I....no....I can't....there's no way! I can't be in love with him, can I?'_**

Himeno quickly turned away when the teacher came in. Hayate looked back at her and turned away.

_**'Even thought we've been rivals, I never thought of her like this. She's actually quite the cutie when she isn't being mean. I can't help it altough, thinking about her like that could be wrong.'**_

The teacher stood in front of the room and smiled.

"Good morning!"

Everyone nodded and took out their books. Their teacher, Ms. Sakamoto wrote on the board and everyone copied what she wrote.

"After you copy these, open your books to page 365 and read the first two paragraphs. Take notes on what you reconigze and then study for you test tomorrow. While you are doing that, I will call you up one by one to tell you your mid marking period grade."

Himeno raised her hand and Ms. Sakamoto smiled.

"Uh, excuse me. Ms Sakamoto?"

"Yes, Himeno?"

"When do we get our report cards?"

Ms Sakamoto looked at a calander on her desk. She frowned and looked at Himeno.

"That isn't listed on that calander. Does anyone know when report cards come out?"

"They come out in the first week of December," Hayate called out.

Himeno turned to face him. "Thank you, Hayate."

He looked at her and smiled. "No problem."

"Himeno, would you like to see your grade?"

Himeno nodded and went back to the teacher.

"Let's see. You've turned in everything and have straight A's on your tests. I'd say that you've earned a solid A."

Himeno grinned and returned to her seat. She pointed at Kira and she went back to the teacher's desk. Although Himeno hated Biology, she was actually quite happy about her grade considering that her job took up most of her studying time.

"Kira, about your grade," she began to say, but was interrupted by Kira.

"Before you say anything, I know my grade isn't the best, ma'am," Kira said.

Ms. Sakamoto smiled and pointed to the paper. "Actually, your grade is a solid A. You've done everything that you were supposed to do and for that you deserve your grade."

Kira sighed of relief and walked back to her seat. The end of class came and they headed to History. Himeno staggered through the hallways and dropped her papers. She quickly picked them up and kept walking.

Kira looked around and didn't see Hayate. "Where did Hayate go?"

The floor opened and they fell through. Himeno held on to Kira and they screamed until they reached the bottom. They fell into an office and a chair turned around. Takairyu sat in the chair and smiled.

"Good morning girls. I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

Kira turned away. "You didn't do anything but shorten my life."

"What's the matter?" Himeno asked.

Takairyu pointed to a map and a highlighted section.

"This is where you will go. Your mission is to rescue a fellow agent from imprisionment."

Kira walked toward the map. "Well, who's the agent?"

"Hayate," Takairyu said.

Himeno looked stunned. "I didn't just here that, did I ?"

"Yes. He was supposed to be tracking down the blueprints of the Particle Accelerator but this morning, he was kiddnapped."

Kira looked at her. "He was here this morning. In fact we just left him."

"No he wasn't. That was a clone sent in."

Kira looked at the ground. "Then the information I have is,"

"Phony. That information was put on the internet because Dr. D knew that someone from here would probably try to get into the mainframe," Takairyu said as she folded her hands and looked at Kira.

She looked at Takairyu, who sat back down at her desk.

"One more thing. I have something for you, from Major Arishima. You should read it as soon as you can. He says that it's important."

She handed an envelope to Kira and she opened it.

"Read it," Himeno said.

"In a great performance, we promote you to an agent and herby give you the name: Agent Phase. On each mission, you will take your laptop and you are authorized to use your ahcking abilities. Be careful from now on. The world outside this office is hell. Signed Major Mannen Arishima."

Kira looked at the papers and them at Takairyu. She clicked her heels and saluted.

"I will wear this name with pride, ma'am!"

"Very well then. Agents Shadow and Phase, good luck."

They nodded and teleported out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira pointed to a jet and they went onboard. Himeno put the jet on auto-pilot and went to the back with Kira.

"What are you doing?"

Kira kept typing on her laptop and her eyes widened.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

Himeno looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Kira looked at the screen and pointed out of the window.

"Someone's closing in on us! We've gotta do something!"

Himeno looked at the ground and quickly took the plane over.

"We've gotta get out of their radar."

Kira shut the laptop and held on to it. "How about we just dive now before they really start shooting."

Himeno nodded and went over to the parachutes.

"Well let's go."

"I'm ready!"

Himeno put the auto pilot on and walked over to the door. She opened it and they both jumped out the plane. Kira held on to her laptop and fell through the sky with Himeno. Just as they fell through the sky, the plane blew up.

"The place is down there, Kira."

She nodded and put her parachute up. They landed on the ground and snuck inside. Before they went any further, Himeno changed into her other clothes, which happened to be a black outfit to accodate her shadow fighting. Kira looked at her and did the same thing. Her entire outfit was blue and she wore heels.

A/N: Another chapter done and completed. The other characters will come in soon so don't worry.


	3. Author's Note

Chapter 3: A/N

I will not be able to update because of the weak connection here. I am sorry for any inconvience but I will update whenever I can. The real chapter 3 might be up sometime in early May or late April. I just have to wait until my family gets a decent connection around here!


	4. Caught

Capture My Heart

Seiyuki Narimaru

We last left off with Himeno and Kira sneaking into the base. I think I'll pick up from there.

Chapter three: Caught

"I don't think that's a good idea Kira," Himeno spoke up.

Kira glanced around her and smiled. "I don't see what the big deal is. There' aren't any---"

"What's wrong?"

"Shh. Himeno do you hear that?"

Himeno closed her eyes and heard the faint sound of a small explosion. She opened her eyes and leaned against the wall.

"What should we do now?"

Kira sighed and sat on the floor. She opened her laptop and pulled up a floor design.

"I say we should split up. There are two ways to the control room but something tells me that they'll be expecting us to go through those passages."

"So what do you suppose we do?" Himeno asked.

Kira pointed upwards to the vents. Himeno's eyes flew open and she held her hands up.

"I don't think so," she protested.

"It's either that or you go through the sewer. I think you should just go through the vent."

Himeno sighed and leaned forward to Kira's computer. She pointed at the screen. "That's the control room?"

Kira nodded. "Uh-huh."

Himeno loosened the screws on the vent and climbed in. "Let's go."

Kira closed her computer and followed Himeno.

(New Paragraph)

"We have intruders Ma'am," a voice said.

A young woman who appeared to be in her mid twenties turned around to face a young man.

"Find them and get rid of them," she said. "I don't want any interruptions in my plan!"

The man stood and left the room. She sat down in a chair and looked at the other workers. "GET BACK TO WORK!"

They followed her directions and kept working. 'She sent someone to stop me, her own sister. I will carry out my orders.Takairyu still doesn't know that she can't stop Doctor Amari Dakameau.' She thought.

"Ms. Takairyu," a voice snapped Takako out of her thought.

"What is it?"

"We have the instructions for the Particle Accelerator all set up."

Takako smiled darkly and walked over to the table. "Excellent work ladies and gentlemen. You may all leave now. I'm afraid I have some intruders to deal with."

They left the room and a voice came over the screen. "Are you finished with those instructions, Takairyu?"

Takako bowed. "Yes ma'am. However, there are some intruders in the building and my men and I are getting rid of them as we speak."

"Takairyu understand this: I will not tolerate failure. You are one of my best people and your dark reputation backs that up."

"Understood ma'am. I will not fail you."

The screen went black and Takako stood back up.

(New Paragraph)

"This is the part where we split up, Himeno. Be careful."

"Of course," Himeno said.

They parted ways and Himeno smiled to herself. "This mission is going to be a piece of cake. I just don't wanna get caught."

She reached an opening and slipped through it. She brushed her hair out of her face and turned around.

**_'No way!'_** Her mind screamed.

"Himeno," the figure called.

"Goh! What are you doing here? Why are you working for them?"

"It wouldn't matter," Goh told her. "You'll be dead long before then."

"Don't do this," Himeno pleaded.

He snapped his finger and a fire came forth. Himeno managed to jump out of the way before she was hit.

"Stay still Himeno," he said. "If you move around too much, I won't hit you."

**_'I can't fight my friend, but I have no choice,'_** she thought.

She raised her hands and the whole room went dark. The outfit she wore made her blend in with the darkness.

"You cannot escape me, Himeno."

Himeno noticed a glow coming from Goh's neck. She crept closer and saw a jewel stuck to his neck. Goh's fist swung back and hit her in the stomach.

"NO!"

Himeno's body hit the wall and she stood up. **_'I know how to stop him.'_**

Before she could attack, she was knocked out cold by a fiery punch to her stomach again. She fell to the floor and the shadows disappeared. Goh swung her over his shoulder and carried her to a cell.

(New Paragraph)

**_'That was Himeno's voice,'_** Kira thought. **_'I'm pretty sure.'_**

She finally reached the end of the vent and crawled through. She ran until she hit something. She opened her eyes and rubbed her head.

"I do not remember seeing a wall there before," she mumbled.

"Of course you don't. I just put it there," a voice said.

She turned around and saw someone she didn't expect to see. "Kei!"

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Why are you working for them? I know you better than that!"

"Do you really?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"A lot has changed since the last time we saw each other my friend."

Kira sat her things down and stood back up. "I'll say it has. I'll fight you if I must but it won't be pretty."

"You won't win!"

"Like you just said: A lot has changed. You don't know what I'm capable of!"

Kei charged for Kira with a lightning fist. Kira moved to the side and ducked. Kei anticipated her move and kicked her.

"You were always so predictable, little Kira."

"Not anymore," her voice was full of pain.

She stood up and took a fighting stance. He looked at her with raised eyebrows and then he smirked.

"You think you can actually win against me?"

"I know I can!" Kira shouted.

"Your sister wasn't even a match for Goh. All he used was a fist and she was defeated."

"Himeno isn't weak! She's stronger than he'll ever be!"

Kei decided that he just had enough of her and he charged for her.

A/N: Sorry about the long time. I hope I can be forgiven and that you like this chapter. Bye!


	5. AN 2

Konnichiwa! How is everyone? Liking the story so far? I would hope so because I enjoyed writing it. If your name appears below, I just want to thank you for you reviews. They mean everything and they keep me going.

**(Demonic Silence, Invisible Love, Katana-Seishin, Zanthia Nightshade, himeno-kagome, KeyQuis and Morbid Fascination)**

Once again, thank you so much for these reviews! But there is some disappointing news that I must share. Due to recent computer complications, my story has been deleted so I now I have to locate my backup copies in hopes that they are still intact. Please be patient with me and keep sending me those reviews.

Arigatou-gozaimasu! Sayounara,

Alex


	6. Kira's lone battle Himeno's old friend

Capture My Heart

Seiyuki Narimaru

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretear

Chapter 5: Kira lone battle; Himeno's old friend

"You are no match for me Kira!" Kei shouted as he threw another punch. "You should just give up!"

Kira blocked his punch and came back with her own. Kei moved to the side and grabbed her arm. He twisted it and she gasped in pain, trying to wrench her arm free.

"If I give up that makes me weak!I knowno bounds!" She cried, phasing away from Kei.

"That was stupid Kira," Kei chided. "You're just wasting your powers. I am the light and the light defeatsyou each time!"

He held his hands up and a bright light shone. Kira went through the wall before the light filled the room and she ran as fast as she could.

'I feel like such a coward!' She thought.

"You can't keep hiding from me Kira. I will find you and when I do, you will wish I hadn't," she heard Kei say.

Kira sighed when she noticed an air vent. She climbed into it and closed it behind her. She took out her computer and began typing something.

'If I go that way, he'll find me,' she thought with defeat.

As of right now, she couldn't avoid the light. She couldn't avoid Kei. Himeno was no where to be found nad she had no idea where they took her. If only she had a--

'A tracer!' Kira thought excitedly.

She and Himeno had exchanged tracers and with a quick prompt, she could find her easily.

'Let's just hope Kei doesn't find me first.'

(Control Room)

Hands slammed onto a desk as an angered Takako Takairyu looked at the cameras. She paced around the room in a frenzy but regained her composure when a knock came.

"Enter," she simply said.

The door opened and Kei entered, a look of disapproval on his face.

"What is it Kei?" She asked, with the feeling of ripping someone's head off.

"It's about Kira."

"And?"

"She is nowhere to be found. Himeno has been captured and is being held in Security Block 2A."

"Find Kira and bring her to me."

"Understood," he said. "Any word from Dakameau?"

"No."

"I see."

He left the room and Takako stood up. She walked to the large glass window and watched as the Particle Accelarator was being made.

(Security Block 2A)

Himeno watched as the security guards kept walking by her cell. She noticed that they would keep looking at her as if daring her to try and escape.

"I must be real special to get attention like this."

A guard looked at her and laughed. "Orders from the boss. Gotta make sure you don't try nothin."

"Like you can stop me."

"You would be wise not to try anything. I don't want to fight an old friend."

Himeno looked up as the hood of the guard came off.

"Hajime?"

"Yes."

"Why is everyone working for her?"

"Our reasons belong to us and us alone."

"I thought you were better than that Hajime."

"You thought wrong then."

"You can't keep me locked up like this for long Hajime. I will get out."

"Good luck on that," with that, he walked off laughing.

She saw his hair go to the side and noticed a jewel. It was the same exact jewel that Goh had on the back of his neck.

'I have to get those jewels off of them.'

She looked up at the air vents and hoped that Kira would phase through soon.

'Hurry up Kira,' she thought.

(Air Vent)

'Kei's looking for me, Himeno's locked up, Takako's crazy, and I'm in an air vent crawling around.'

Kira noticed a light at the end of the vent and carefully crawled toward it. When she reached the end, she saw the most dangerous weapon ever, the Particle Accelarator. Below her, she saw Takako talking with someone.

"Yes," Takako said. "It will be done soon and the world will be yours for the taking."

"Job well done," Dakameau spoke. "I look forward to the finished product."

The screen clicked off and Takako smirked to herself.

"I have no intention of giving you the most powerful weapon. The world will be mine and you will tremble under my awesome power," she said. "Himeno will stay in Security Block 2A and Kira will soon join her.

Kira looked down at her with a smile of her own. 'Not if I can help it.'

She crawled off toward Security Block 2A.

A/N: I tried to do an exact replica of my copy. I think it turned out pretty well. Hope you liked it and so long for now!


End file.
